Rolling Stone Grammy 2006
La 56° edizione dei RSGrammy '''si è svolta il 10 Febbraio 2005 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni Kanye West - "Gold Digger" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in '''grassetto. 'Assoluti' Album dell'anno *''Late Registration'' - Kanye West **'Adam Levine', Jay-Z, Jamie Foxx, Nas, Common, artisti inclusi; Jay-Z, Just Blaze, produttori; *''A Bigger Bang'' - The Rolling Stones **Don Was, The Glimmer Twins, produttori; *''Get Behind Me Satan'' - The White Stripes **Jack White, produttore; *''Extraordinary Machine'' - Fiona Apple **Mike Elizondo, Brian Kehew, John Brion, produttori; *''Devils & Dust'' - Bruce Springsteen **Brendan O'Brien, produttore; Miglior artista esordiente *'LCD Soundsystem' *John Legend *Keyshia Cole *Kaiser Chiefs *The Magic Numbers Paroliere dell'anno *'Paul McCartney' *Mick Jagger e Keith Richard *Stevie Wonder *Bruce Springsteen *Neil Young 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Stevie Wonder' *Paul McCartney *Mick Jagger *Van Morrison *Bruce Springsteen Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Stevie Wonder' *Paul McCartney *Mick Jagger *Van Morrison *Bruce Springsteen Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Mariah Carey' Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Stevie Wonder' *Paul McCartney *Van Morrison *Bruce Springsteen *Neil Young Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'Mick Jagger' 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Keith Richard' *Neil Young *Jack White *Bruce Springsteen Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Neil Young' *Bruce Springsteen Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Keith Richard' *Jack White 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Charlie Watts' *Steve Jordan *Janet Weiss *Meg White Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Steve Jordan' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Charlie Watts' *Janet Weiss *Meg White 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Album dell'anno (solista) *''Late Registration'' - Kanye West **'Adam Levine', Jay-Z, Jamie Foxx, Nas, Common, artisti inclusi; Jay-Z, Just Blaze, produttori; *''Extraordinary Machine'' - Fiona Apple **Mike Elizondo, Brian Kehew, John Brion, produttori; *''Devils & Dust'' - Bruce Springsteen **Brendan O'Brien, produttore; *''Guero'' - Beck **Beck, Dust Brothers, Tony Hoffer, produttori; *''Illinois'' - Sufjan Stevens **Sufjan Stevens, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''A Bigger Bang'' - The Rolling Stones **'Don Was', The Glimmer Twins, produttori; *''Get Behind Me Satan'' - The White Stripes **Jack White, produttore; *''Z'' - My Morning Jacket **John Leckie, Jim James, produttori; *''I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning'' - Bright Eyes **Mike Mogis, produttore; *''The Woods'' - Sleater-Kinney **Dave Fridmann, produttore; Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'John Legend' *Keyshia Cole *Annie Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'LCD Soundsystem' *Kaiser Chiefs *The Magic Numbers *The Perceptionists Paroliere dell'anno (solista) *'Paul McCartney' *Stevie Wonder *Bruce Springsteen *Neil Young *Van Morrison Paroliere dell'anno (gruppo) *'Mick Jagger' e Keith Richard 'Alternative' Miglior album world music *'The Rough Guide to the Music of the Sahara' - Various Artists 'Blues' Miglior album african blues *'Dimanche à Bamako' - Amadou & Mariam 'Country' Miglior album country rock *'Prairie Wind' - Neil Young 'Dance' Miglior album dance *'Confessions on a Dance Floor' - Madonna Miglior album dance punk *'LCD Soundsystem' - LCD Soundsystem 'Electronica' Miglior album grime *'Run the Road' - Various Artists 'Folk' Miglior album folk *''I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning ''- Bright Eyes *''Illinois ''- Sufjan Stevens 'Heavy Metal' Miglior album alternative metal *''Mezmerize/'Hypnotize '''- System of a Down 'Hip Hop' Miglior album alternative hip hop *''Arular'' - M.I.A. Miglior album hip hop *''Late Registration'' - Kanye West *''Be ''- Common *''Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101 ''- Young Jeezy *''The Peoples Champ'' - Paul Wall *''Black Dialogue'' - The Perceptionists 'Jazz' Miglior album jazz *''At Carnegie Hall'' - Thelonious Monk Quartet with John Coltrane 'New Wave' Miglior album synth-pop *''Anniemal'' - Annie 'Pop' Miglior album baroque pop *''I Am a Bird Now'' - Anthony and the Johnson Miglior album chamber pop *''Extraordinary Machine'' - Fiona Apple Miglior album indie pop *''The Magic Numbers'' - The Magic Numbers *''Set Yourself on Fire'' - Stars 'R&B' Miglior album R&B *''Get Lifted'' - John Legend *''A Time to Love'' - Stevie Wonder *''The Way It Is ''- Keyshia Cole *''The Emancipation of Mimi'' - Mariah Carey 'Reggae' Miglior album reggae *''Welcome to Jamrock'' - Damian Marley Miglior album reggaeton *''Barrio Fino'' - Daddy Yankee 'Rap' Miglior album gangsta rap *''The Massacre'' - 50 Cent 'Rock' Miglior album alternative rock *''In Your Honor'' - Foo Fighters *''Employment'' - Kaiser Chiefs Miglior album celtic rock *''Magic Time'' - Van Morrison Miglior album garage rock *''Get Behind Me Satan'' - The White Stripes *''Aha Shake Heartbreak ''- Kings of Leon *''Ahead of the Lions'' - Living Things *''Talk in Circles'' - The Willowz Miglior album hard rock *''A Bigger Bang'' - ''The Rolling Stones'' Miglior album indie rock *''The Woods'' - Sleater-Kinney *''Separation Sunday ''- The Hold Steady *''You Could Have It So Much Better'' - Franz Ferdinand *''Thunder, Lightning, Strike'' - The Go! Team Miglior album progressive rock *''Frances the Mute'' - The Mars Volta Miglior album psychedelic rock *''Z'' - My Morning Jacket *''Ta Det Lugnt'' - Dungen Miglior album rock *''Devils & Dust'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Guero'' - Beck *''Demon Days'' - Gorillaz *''Chaos and Creation in the Backyard'' - Paul McCartney *''Sleeping on the Couch'' - Wide Right Miglior album stoner rock *''Lullabies to Paralyze'' - Queens of the Stone Age 'Produzione' Produttore dell'anno *'Kanye West' *Mike Elizondo *Jay-Z *Don Was *Beck Casa discografica dell'anno *'Virgin Records' *Columbia Records *Interscope Records *Parlophone Records *GOOD Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'4/4' - Kanye West *'3/6' - Stevie Wonder *'3/4' - Keith Richard *'3/3' - LCD Soundsystem *'2/6' - Neil Young *'2/6' - Paul McCartney *'2/5' - Mick Jagger *'2/3' - John Legend *'2/3' - The Rolling Stones *'2/3' - Jay-Z *'2/2' - Charlie Watts *'2/2' - Adam Levine *'2/2' - Jamie Foxx *'2/2' - Nas *'2/2' - Common *'2/2' - Just Blaze *'1/10' - Bruce Springsteen *'1/5' - Van Morrison *'1/3' - Fiona Apple *'1/3' - The Magic Numbers *'1/3' - The White Stripes *'1/3' - Don Was *'1/2' - Steve Jordan *'1/2' - The Glimmer Twins *'1/2' - Annie *'1/2' - Mariah Carey *'1/2' - Sleater-Kinney *'1/2' - My Morning Jacket *'1/1' - Amadou & Mariam *'1/1' - Madonna *'1/1' - System of a Down *'1/1' - M.I.A. *'1/1' - Thelonious Monk Quartet with John Coltrane *'1/1' - Anthony and the Johnson *'1/1' - Damian Marley *'1/1' - Daddy Yankee *'1/1' - 50 Cent *'1/1' - Foo Fighters *'1/1' - The Mars Volta *'1/1' - Queens of the Stone Age *'0/4' - Jack White *'0/3' - Keyshia Cole *'0/3' - Kaiser Chiefs *'0/3' - Mike Eliziondo *'0/3' - Beck *'0/2' - Janet Weiss *'0/2' - Meg White *'0/2' - Brian Kehew *'0/2' - John Brion *'0/2' - Brendan O'Brien *'0/2' - The Perceptionists *'0/2' - Sufjan Stevens *'0/1' - Dust Brothers *'0/1' - Tony Hoffer *'0/1' - John Leckie *'0/1' - Jim James *'0/1' - Bright Eyes *'0/1' - Mike Mogis *'0/1' - Dave Fridmann *'0/1' - Common *'0/1' - Young Jeezy *'0/1' - Paul Wall *'0/1' - Stars *'0/1' - Living Things *'0/1' - The Willowz *'0/1' - The Hold Steady *'0/1' - Franz Ferdinand *'0/1' - The Go! Team *'0/1' - Dungen *'0/1' - Gorillaz *'0/1' - Wide Right Categoria:Cerimonie